


Манипуляторы

by WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018
Summary: Мальчики сплетничают





	Манипуляторы

Имаеши проскользнул в двери кафе, где он по четвергам встречался с друзьями — или сокомандниками? Третий год он не мог определиться, как назвать этих людей, с которыми его свели самые разные обстоятельства. 

— О, а мы тебя уже и не ждали, — расплылся в улыбке сидевший в уголке Киеши. 

— Всем привет, — окинув приятелей взглядом, сказал Имаеши. — Дела задержали. 

— Не было у тебя никаких дел сегодня, — проворчал Касамацу и подвинулся, освобождая место для Имаеши. 

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь «задерживаться по делам»? — мрачно спросил Маюзуми, перелистывая страницу. — Мог бы просто сказать, что клиент тебя задерживает, и что опоздаешь, я бы захватил еще томик почитать.

— Ладно тебе, Чихиро, тебе лишь бы почитать, а не пообщаться, — поддел Химуро, потягивая чай. 

— Зато тебя не заткнешь, Тацу-кун, — хмыкнул Маюзуми. Химуро же показал в ответ язык.

—Ты еще скажи, что мы не сплетничаем здесь каждый четверг.

— Ну, ты-то точно как сорока — только и делаешь, что треплешься со всеми подряд. 

— Такое ощущение, что тебе завидно. 

 

Имаеши покачал головой и сел на диванчик. Он так и не перестал удивляться, как они вообще до сих пор поддерживают отношения. Ну ладно с Маюзуми — общие занятия по экономике, с Киеши — по французскому, хотя вопрос, как они вообще оказались в одном университете, до сих пор оставался открытым. С Касамацу — снимали вместе квартиру два года, Такао — официант в кафе, где они сидели. Химуро — каким ветром его занесло, не знал никто, даже сам Химуро. Но это ему не мешало приходить сюда каждый четверг на чай с малиной и тусить с ними несколько часов. 

— Имаеши-кун, — поздоровался Такао, — Тебе как обычно? 

— Да, латте с маршмеллоу, и побольше, — ответил он. — Я не опаздываю, а задерживаюсь, и ты об этом, Чихиро-кун, в курсе. И конспекты, я смотрю, ты все же принес. — Шоичи стянул с себя шарф. В этом году зима выдалась на редкость снежной и влажной. — За это спасибо. 

Он кинул взгляд на стопку тетрадей. Синяя — теория, красная — лекции, вкусы у Чихиро были несколько странными, но вполне удобными. Стопку завершала книжечка со странным названием «Руководство для чайников: как сделать предложение». 

— У нас что, кто-то женится? — Имаеши взял ее в руки, собираясь пролистать. Он вообще считал, что все эти «Руководства» — развод на деньги и предназначены исключительно для идиотов.

— Ммм… Дай подумать, — фыркнул Касамацу. — Ты?

— Я? Женюсь? — Имаеши затрясся от смеха. — Насмешил. 

— Кто-то женится? — Такао принес заказ Имаеши и поставил перед ним. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Ага, — ответил Касамацу. — Тут кое-кто собрался жениться и об этом никому не сказать. Например, мой лучший вредный друг и бывший сосед по квартире.

 

— О, Имаеши-сан, — разулыбался Такао, остановившись рядом. — Поздравляю!

— Кхм, — Имаеши поправил очки и уставился на всех. — С чего вы все взяли, что я собираюсь жениться? 

— А разве не ты недавно выбирал кольцо в магазине? 

— О, а ты следишь за мной? Не знал, Юкио-чан, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь, — ухмыльнулся Имаеши. В ювелирном он был, но выбирал не кольцо. Сестре на день рождения решил подарить подвеску, но, видимо, важен был сам факт того, что он зашел в магазин. — Давно ориентацию сменил? 

— Иди к черту, — острый локоть Касамацу впился в ребра Имаеши. 

— Ох, — Имаеши картинно изобразил смертельного раненного, едва не уронив свой кофе. 

— Если бы я и захотел жениться, вы бы об этом узнали в последнюю очередь. Кто придумал эту чушь про кольцо? — Имаеши хмуро зыркнул поверх очков. 

— Вот, Чихиро-кун, говорил же тебе, он не сознается, — довольно протянул Химуро. — Гони пятьсот йен.

— Давай я тебе вторую чашку чая закажу и сочтемся, Тацу-кун, — прохладно согласился Маюзуми.

— Договорились.

— А разве мужчины не за кольцами туда ходят? — невинно спросил Киеши. — По статистике, большинство мужчин…

— ...идут в ювелирный, чтобы купить кольцо избраннику, — вклинился Такао и, забрав пустую посуду, быстро смылся. Его побег Имаеши понимал. Только ленивый не поехидничает над странными отношениями Киеши и Ханамии.

Кстати, о Ханамии.

— Что это мы все обо мне. Я лично пока ничего не планирую, — начал Имаеши, — но краем уха слышал, что Макото-кун решил принять предложение одного американского университета…

Добродушное выражение лица Киеши мигом сменилось на мрачное и жесткое. 

— Я тебе это припомню, Шоичи-кун.

— Буду ждать, — безмятежно улыбнулся Имаеши, наблюдая, как Киеши резко засобирался и начал прощаться со всеми. Пару недель он будет занят выяснением отношений с Ханамией, а там, глядишь, и забудет про свою угрозу. Кто же знал два года назад, что за ними будет так весело наблюдать.

Из мыслей он вынырнул, когда понял, что молчание затянулось, и на него уставились три пары глаз.

— Что? — поинтересовался он и сунул ложечку с подушечкой маршмеллоу в рот. 

— Умеешь же ты вывернуться, — отметил Маюзуми, не отрываясь от книжки. Если бы Имаеши не знал, о чем пишут в этих книжках, счел бы его умным, интеллигентным человеком, а не аниме-задротом.

— Комплимент принят. 

— Так вот, я взял на себя смелость, — начал Касамацу, слегка смутившись. — Выбрать для тебя несколько способов…

— Юкио-чан, мы вроде уже решили, что я не женюсь?

Касамацу сделал вид, что не услышал угрожающих ноток в голосе. 

— Ресторан, цветы, коробочка с кольцом… — начал он зачитывать. — Типичная мечта любой женщины. Слушайте, если все женщины мечтают о таком, то я, пожалуй, пас. 

— И впрямь, как-то оно даже звучит тупо, не находишь, Чихиро-кун? 

— Тупо не тупо, но тут так написано! — пожал плечами Касамацу. 

— Кто вообще эту муть пишет? — фыркнул Химуро, сунув нос в книжку. — Можно же сделать очень оригинально. На смотровой площадке Токийской башни! Или на Фудзи. 

— Пфф, ты тоже неоригинален, скажу я тебе.

— Более чем уверен, что никто из вас не будет заморачиваться оригинальностью. Если вообще вы дойдете до этой базы, — хмыкнул Имаеши, прекращая глупые обсуждения.

— Я так смотрю, ты еще и не делал предложения? — Такао невероятно любил появляться как черт из табакерки, временами это ужасно бесило. 

— Кому? Самому себе? Еще нет, но как буду дома, обязательно сделаю.

— Скажи мне, когда начнешь дрочить на свой светлый образ, — Касамацу с нарочитым отвращением отодвинулся. — А то вдруг я нагряну к тебе, пока ты будешь выяснять романтические отношения со своим эго. Боже, я не знал, что жил с извращенцем!

— Ох, Юкио-чан, ты столько пропустишь, — улыбнулся Имаеши. — По мне сцена плачет.

— Психушка по тебе плачет, Шоичи-кун. 

— А куда кольцо-то нацепишь? — захихикал Такао. — Я про второе, если что. 

— Казу-чан, — протянул Имаеши и слегка откинулся на спинку. — Мне кажется, или это Мидорима-кун в углу уже заждался своего десерта?

— Что? Шин-чан здесь? — Такао покрутил головой и в следующий момент будто испарился. 

— Мне тут на днях Кисе плакался, что Аомине рвет и мечет. У Момои от него какие-то секреты появились. — поделился Касамацу своими новостями.

— А он не вечно этим занимается? — хмыкнули все разом. Про Аомине все всегда были в курсе. Особенно про то, как он не любит, когда кто-нибудь кладет глаз на его подругу детства. Имаеши ему в этом вопросе даже немножко сочувствовал. 

— Впрочем, как я понял, от самого Кисе у нее тоже секреты, — продолжил Касамацу. — И он от этого тоже очень расстроен. Он говорит, что она замуж собралась, но за кого — молчит. Вряд ли за Куроко, там, по-моему, все было очевидно с самого начала. Максимум, что ей светило — френдзона. 

— Бедняжка. — посочувствовал ей Имаеши. — С такими наседками, как Кисе и Аомине, я бы тоже молчал. Они же как дети. Представляю, как Аомине бесится из-за нее. И для этого причин нет — они даже не встречаются. 

— Да кто будет встречаться с этим ребенком, у которого в голове только спать, жрать и играть? — хмыкнул Касамацу, отправив в рот кусочек торта. — Его ж вечно прибить хочется или дать булочку. Надеюсь, ее избранник, если он существует, в курсе этой большой детки. 

— О да, Аомине заменит целый детский сад. — заметил Химуро. — Добавить в пару к нему Кагами, и они заменят целую группу.

— Добавь Кисе для полноты, — у Касамацу было своеобразное представление о заботе. Не то чтобы Имаеши не понимал этого... 

— Чего мелочиться, давайте все это их Поколение Чудес туда запишем. Они все там такие — слегка не в себе, — съязвил Чихиро. С этим Имаеши, пожалуй, согласился бы. — А Тецую поставим на место воспитателя, у него это отлично выйдет.

Химуро захихихал, оценив идею. 

— Ацуши будет счастлив. Конфеты, спать и никаких тренировок или игр. 

— Акаши-кун будет там маленьким тираном и мечтой всех девочек. Богатый и красивый.

— Это ты из своего опыта говоришь, Чихиро-кун? 

Маюзуми бросил на него злобный взгляд поверх книжки. Имаеши невинно улыбнулся.

— Поиграй под его началом с годик. Посмотрел бы я на тебя тогда.

— О, не думаю. Мне кажется, мы найдем общий язык.

— В это я охотно верю, — буркнул Чихиро. — Вы моментально споетесь на почве манипулирования. 

— Ты так говоришь, словно это плохо.

— На поле, может, и нет, но вот в жизни это мерзковато.

— Тоже опыт? 

— Сдохни, а? 

Что ни говори, но манипулирование — лучшее, что придумало человечество для достижения целей.

Имаеши был уже недалеко от дома, когда телефон в кармане завибрировал. 

Звонила Момои. 

— Да, Момои-сан, — поднял он трубку. — Что-то случилось? 

— Да! — даже по телефону было слышно, какое у Момои прекрасное настроение. 

— И что же случилось? 

— Я тут разговаривала с Аомине, он тебе, кстати, привет передавал. — Имаеши поморщился. В эти моменты Аомине было сложно не ненавидеть.

— Неужели вопрос с его драфтом таки решился? 

— Ага, Алекс-сан завершила переговоры. Так что он через несколько месяцев улетит в Америку. Я уговорила его завершить учебу в колледже, а уже потом идти в профессиональный баскетбол.

— Ты ему так и не сказала? 

— Нет, и вообще, Шо-чан... — Момои резко замолчала. 

— Да?

— Ты можешь меня называть Сацуки. 

— Мне удобно звать тебя так.

— Как ты будешь меня звать, когда мы поженимся? Будет немножко странно звать друг друга по фамилии. Особенно если она будет одинаковой, не находишь, Шо-чан? 

— Момои-сан… Сацуки, ты мне предлагаешь на тебе жениться? 

— А разве это не было похоже на предложение? 

— Не могу сказать, на что было похоже. Но раз так, то как ты смотришь на то, чтобы расписаться на следующий день после отлета Аомине?

— Я всегда знала, что выбрала правильного человека. 

Интересно, какие у всех будут лица, когда они узнают?


End file.
